


Now I Will Step Forward to Realize This Wish

by star54kar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Hours had passed since Kairi found herself plunging into the ocean like a shooting star.  It had been hours since she washed up on the shore of her play island in the dead of night with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.  Hours since the portal had abruptly closed behind her and Sora and Riku had been cut off from their reach; left behind in almost certainly dire peril.





	Now I Will Step Forward to Realize This Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story set in the Kingdom Hearts fandom, and the first fan fiction I've written in quite a few years. It was nice to brush the dust off and get writing again. Hopefully my writing skills didn't get too rusty. I hope you enjoy.

Hours had passed since Kairi found herself plunging into the ocean like a shooting star.  It had been hours since she washed up on the shore of her play island in the dead of night with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.  Hours since the portal had abruptly closed behind her and Sora and Riku had been cut off from their reach; left behind in almost certainly dire peril.

 

Donald and Goofy were besides themselves with worry, pacing back and forth along the beach in the moonlight and loudly lamenting their lack of ability to do anything to help.  King Mickey stood on the shore a short distance away with his keyblade in hand, as he tried everything in his power to connect back to The World that Never Was. For all his tireless efforts the King could not re-establish a connection back to the void that should have never existed in the first place.

 

As the sun began to creep above the horizon with the break of day, the weary King finally ceased his attempts with a consoling glance toward Kairi as he wandered over towards Donald and Goofy in reluctant defeat.  The three friends huddled together tightly and Donald’s sorrowful wails cut through the air as King Mickey and Goofy put their own grief aside to murmur words of comfort to their distraught friend.

 

Kairi felt lost.  She was terrified for Sora and Riku and the danger they must still be in, but what could she do?  If King Mickey couldn’t open a portal from their world and Riku lost the ability to create a portal from the shadow realm, then how could she possibly help?  Her only comfort in this horrible situation was that at least they weren’t alone, that Sora and Riku still had each other to rely on to overcome the danger. 

 

As she sat there in the dawn of the early morning light praying with all her heart for a way to bring her friends home to her safely, a glint of reflected light caught Kairi’s eye from where she sat on the beach.  Feeling an irresistible pull from her heart, she rose to her feet and felt herself drawn to the edge of the shore. She stepped into the shallows of the water lapping around her feet to stare out at the vast ocean that lay before her.  Her heart leaped as the light reflected again and she saw a familiar bottle drifting toward her. 

 

“Our hearts are connected,” Kairi whispered with a sudden realization that washed away the worry and hopelessness that had been haunting her for the past few hours.  Kairi reached for the bottle and scooped it out of the water with fierce determination. “It’s not the worlds that we need to link, it’s our hearts. I can use my connection to bring Sora and Riku home.”

 

Kairi drew the bottle tightly to her chest, infusing it with love and willing it to find its way to her boys with all the power her heart had to offer.  Allowing for the unbreakable bond of their three hearts to transcend worlds, overcome the boundaries of the realm of darkness, and to serve as the tangible link that would make a portal between them possible. Stepping forward with all the physical strength that she could muster, Kairi threw the bottle as far as she could into the sea and watched as it vanished beyond her sight into the waves.  She walked back to the edge of the shore and stood there gazing out at the sea for a long moment, waiting, until she felt an undeniable tug at her heart. 

 

She smiled, knowing without a doubt that her message had gotten through.  As Kairi felt the words she had written ages ago to a boy she could barely remember echo through her heart and mind, the keyblade that Riku handed to her in the other world instinctively materialized in her hands. She could feel Sora’s voice mingling with her own in her mind, speaking together as one,  _ “There are many worlds, but they share the same sky.  One sky. One Destiny.” _

 

Vibrating with newfound power and strength, and feeling the tether of her connection to Sora and Riku, Kairi raised her keyblade to the sky, reached for that bond with her heart and pulled it toward her with all of her being.  A brilliant white light erupted from her keyblade drawing the attention of her companions from where they stood further away on the beach.

 

The light faded and her keyblade dissolved into nothingness, as if it had never been there in the first place.  A heartbeat later and twin comets of sparkling bright light were descending rapidly from the sky until they plunged safely into deeper waters a short swim away from shore.  Kairi watched with a smile as Sora and Riku’s heads emerged above the surface of the waves.

 

Kairi called out to them with joy, “Sora!  Riku!” and watched with a fond smile as they made their way towards the shore.  She giggled as King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran toward their no longer lost friends with glee, the later two tackling Sora back into the water in their enthusiasm to see him, whilst the King launched himself into Riku’s arms. 

 

Sora looked up at Kairi with a slightly disbelieving smile from where he sat in the water surrounded by all his friends.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lucky charm he had kept safe for her for such a long time. He gazed into her eyes and for a brief moment Kairi could feel Namine’s presence and see Roxas gazing back at them through Sora.

 

The moment passed as quickly as it came as Sora said,  _ “We’re back.” _

 

Kairi reached out her hand to Sora and gently corrected him,  _ “You’re home.” _  Sora grasped her offered hand and the seashell charm pressed between their joined palms as he allowed Kairi to help him to his feet.  As Sora got his bearings, Riku stepped over to the two of them and both Sora and Kairi reached for him in unison, drawing the three of them into a tight hug and finally closing the circle between them.

 

“Kairi,” Riku said with his sense of wonder clearly heard in his voice.  “You saved us.”

 

Kairi smirked as she replied, “Well, someone had to bring you lazy bums home.”

 

The remaining tension lifted as everyone erupted in joyful laughter. Kairi basked in the glow of having her friends back home with her where they belonged and she knew that their long journey was finally over.  It was time for them to create a new one and maybe, as she had written seemingly ages ago,  _ starting a new journey may not be so hard. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
